Those Reapers, Good Friends
by TenderLumplings
Summary: Lyssandra and Jonas - two Grim Reapers who aren't very grim. Join them as they solve the mysterious case involving an Elixir of Life, and you unravel the disaster that preludes this event. Contains OC usage and awkward segues. More inside...
1. Those Reapers, Prelude

**AN: **Summary: Lyssandra and Jonas - two Grim Reapers who aren't very grim. Join them on their adventure into the underworld of London, to solve the case of the Elixir of Life, which is preventing the collection of human souls, getting in the way of a Reaper's job. Along the way, piece together the events that led up to a disaster, a tragedy, the prelude to their current case.

If I actually created Kuroshitsuji, do you think I'd be making my own fanfictions of it? (Not when I could get a novella published instead...)

* * *

><p>"Miss… Miss… Miss!"<p>

Lyssa's head snapped up quickly, slamming into the concrete wall behind her. "Dammit!" she cried, rubbing the back of her cranium with her hands, scowling at the officer behind the bars in front of her. "Whattaya want? I was takin' a bleedin' nap! …sir," she added scornfully. As if the formality would do her any good after cursing aloud at the officer.

He returned Lyssa's caustic glare and bit back a sour comeback, instead taking out his key ring and selecting the one for the girl's cell. "It would appear that your bail has been paid, miss," he said, opening the door and motioning for her to get out. "You are free to leave, although I still don't see why they didn't put you on trial instead…" he said, muttering the last part to himself.

Lyssa shook out her black and mahogany locks of hair walking out of the cell. She beamed transparently at the officer, before exiting out of the station. She stared up at the sun, basking in its light. Stretching out her arms, she let the rays shine down on them, until the sound of crunching gravel behind her caused Lyssa to turn around.

"You're certainly in a good mood," said a boy with crescent-moon glasses standing across from her. He had his arms crossed, and frowned up at Lyssa, since she was a good couple inches taller than him.

"Jonas!" she practically shouted, running at the black-haired boy and grabbing him around the arms to scoop him up in a massive bear hug. "Oh, how I've missed you so!" she spoke dramatically. "It's been too bloody boring and dreadful without you around to tease."

Jonas sighed, but managed to pat the girl on the back. He flashed a small smile – kind of because she couldn't see it – but cleared his throat just as quickly, motioning Lyssa to let go of his arms before she crushed them like those logs in the bayous last year. "Yes, yes, I'm sure that was a horrible, traumatizing event for you, Lyssandra, but now you owe me –" he checked his calculations in his head "– sixty-two dollars and fourteen cents for bailing you out of there."

"_That_ much, Jonas?" Lyssa put her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow. "I've been in that cell for, what? Two weeks and a half? And _that's_ how you welcome a lady back?" She _hmph_ed, but the twinkle in her eye showed that she wasn't really upset with Jonas.

"Hey though," he said, a-little-bit-but-not-really apologetically, "I did manage to snag this from the officer's desk while paying the bail." Jonas reached behind him and, as if pulling it out of thin air, revealed a blue and gold parasol with what appeared to be silver lace lining the material in five or six rings around it. He tossed it to Lyssandra, who caught it with ease. She smiled holding it in her hands.

"Oh my goodness!" she said, twirling the thing about and swinging it like a bat a couple times. "I had almost forgotten about this! And how useless I'd be without it, eh, Jonas?" Lyssa said, smiling wider. She flung her arms around the boy again, catching him off-guard. "What would I do without you?"

Jonas blushed at the tight hug, surprised at himself, but quickly dismissed it through sheer will power. He could feel Lyssandra trembling, even though her face had been joyful seconds ago. _Being alone in the officer's cell for eighteen days must have really gotten to the girl_, he thought. Because Lyssandra and Jonas were usually never too far apart for too long. Usually never.

He patted the taller one's hair, softly, showing gentleness only seen rarely by few. "I'm here for you, Lyssandra. That's what being partners means."


	2. Those Reapers, A Mission

**AN:** Apologies for that pretty shitty first chapter, but I did what I felt was right for the whatever-it-is to move on. *snaps fingers* The plot! That was it~ Well, I hope whoever is still reading this enjoys the next part a little bit more. It'll get better, I promise!

* * *

><p>"Uncollectable human souls?" Lyssandra played with her curls in a bored manner. She sat on a desk in one of the Dispatch Management Division offices, facing William T. Spears, next to her partner Jonas. The two had been called in earlier that morning to be debriefed on a new assignment concerning the collection of human souls and such. Lyssa tapped her modified death scythe (<strong>LEGALLY<strong> modified, we must remind) – a battered-looking parasol lined with razor blades that stood up when opened – on the ground, in time with the hanging clock on the wall. "Sounds like a familiar case."

"It may be, but the contents are slightly different," William said sternly, pushing up his glasses with his scythe, using the end with clippers. He always has that damned thing with him, Lyssa realized, mind wandering. _And I practically live with the man, how could I not notice that?_ Not even really remembering that she herself carried her scythe with her always, Lyssa almost didn't hear William clearing his throat (for the record, it was the third time he did so.)

"Lyssandra!" Will shouted (well, really, he didn't shout; he never lost his cool, the cool that Lyssa coveted so. In her mind, though, he might as well have been.) "You and Jonas have been selected for this mission on the premise that you have the focus and skill to solve it." He sighed. "I know from experience that you both have the skill; what worries me about you, Lyssandra, is the focus bit."

"Will…" Lyssa said, pushing up off the desk. "You can count on Jonas and me to handle this case with ease, the ease of an octopus, or a giant squid. ("Lyssandra, that analogy doesn't make any sense.") I can totally stay on top of this job! ("That's what you said about the last mission, and look where it got you…")"

Lyssandra turned on William (the one who said it) and glared. "That wasn't entirely my fault, you know. Nobody's perfect, not even you." She crossed her arms. "And I swear, this won't end up like the last time." Lyssa softened her gaze at the older man. "Promise~"

Will's cold gaze thawed out just a fraction at the girl's honest expression. He cleared his throat awkwardly, kind of ruining the moment, which could have passed for something tender, maybe loving if you knew the two. Then a small cough, a little _hmpf_, interrupted the two, returning their attention to the forgotten Jonas standing next to the desk.

"As glad as we are that Lyssandra will be doing her job alongside with the Rules," interrupted Jonas, who was feeling a little confused (or something else?) at the looks they were giving each other, "can you tell us what this little case actually consists of? I'd like to know what I'm supposed to be doing before I actually begin doing it."

"Of course," William said, straightening up and looking away from Lyssa. He quickly returned to Stoic Business Guy Mode and begins. "As of late, there have been an increasing number of human souls on the list not being collected. This isn't because of lazy Reapers or even those rotten demons eating our souls." (Here, he makes a disgusted face at the mere mention of demons, while Jonas nods indifferently and Lyssa sniggers behind a hand.) "No, the humans whose souls we need to retrieve are not dying, therefore making their souls uncollectable. The humans are living far past their written death dates, and that is the worrisome bit." Will walked around the room as he spoke. "More and more are living past their due dates to die. Of course, not all one billion odd humans are living longer, but if everyone suddenly ceases deceasing, our existence as Reapers becomes – obsolete."

"So why don't we just kill the humans who are living past their death dates?" Lyssa suggested. Jonas smacked the side of her head lightly, shaking his own.

"You of most people would think that," he rebuked. "Disregard for the Rules. Even if they're on the 'to die' list, we can't go around killing the humans. We can only judge and collect souls. The living are not our concern, only the collection, which is why this problem must be solved as quickly as possible. Correct, Mr. Spears?"

"Very good, Jonas," William replied. He headed back to the door, insinuating their meeting was almost finished. "I suggest that you two get a head start right away." He opened the door. "I expect results. _Positive_ ones." Will made sure Lyssa heard that word. "Good day." Jonas and Lyssa began to walk towards the door, but then William said, "Lyssandra, wait, I need to speak with you privately." He threw a look at the smaller male.

Jonas nodded at the man and walked out. "I'll be waiting in the lobby, then," he said, and closed the door behind him.

"Lyssandra…" William said once Jonas left. "Are you sure you want to take this case? I know you…just got back." He gave the girl what could be interpreted as a sad expression if one knew the man well enough. "I don't want you to go, for your own sake. If you want, I could see if I could get one of the others to fill in with Jonas. Maybe Ronald, or…"

"No!" Lyssa said, a little too quickly. "Uh, I mean, I really can do this." She looked at him with innocent eyes and spoke quietly. "I…know how bad I messed up last time. I know…it was my fault that it happened." Grabbing William's hands, she said with more strength, "But I'll make up for it with this new case, I assure you."

The older Reaper stared down at her and sighed, relaxing for a second only. But that was enough of a sign to Lyssa that he was accepting her decision.

"…alright."

Lyssa brightened up. "Score! You will not be disappointed in me!" she exclaimed happily, then went as far as to hug a slightly shocked Will. Letting go, she picked up her parasol-death scythe and thick aviator goggles (used "instead of those boring, standard glasses everyone else wears," she would say,) off the desk and strode out the door confidently.

William cleared his throat loudly to catch her attention, pushing his glasses up again with his scythe. "Make sure Jonas stays on top of you staying on top of things," he told her, stoically as ever. "Be aware, and take care not to hurt yourself."

She stopped before turning her head around to smile cheerily at Will. "I'm your sister. I'm just like you when it comes to stuff like that~" And with that Lyssandra C. Spears left to go find her partner.


End file.
